Cooling agents are describes as chemical compounds providing cold or cool sensations when contacted with the human body, especially with the mucus membranes of the mouth, nose and throat. Cooling compounds are widely used in edible products, beverages, dentifrices, tobacco products, mouthwashes and toiletries.
One class of cooling compounds which are very effective compounds containing an N-substituted p-menthane carboxamide moiety. Examples of these compounds are described in, for example, British Patents GB 1,351,761-2 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,052.
Properties of those compounds are based on l-menthol, which is one of the most well-known physiological coolants, and which has been widely used in several applications. L-menthol has an excellent cooling strength and is relatively inexpensive.
It is well recognized that one of the purpose of chewing gum and confectionery products is to enhance ones breath and provide a clean, cool, fresh feeling in the mouth. Unfortunately, most products are not able to maintain such perception for long periods of time, which is a time up to about thirty minutes.
The compound of the present invention may be used alone or in combination with additional compounds or composition which increase cooling and flavor impact and extend these taste effects over a prolonged period of time.